Watch Dogs: Minnesota Rivals
Watch Dogs: Minnesota Rivals 'is a 2036 open world, hacking game published by Ubisoft and Deep Silver. It is set to be released in March 21, 2036 for the PC, Wii Infinity, Sega Duo, PS6, Nintendo Switch 2, Nintendo Razor 2 & Xbox Three. Set in Minneapolis, Saint Paul & Rochester in the U.S. state of Minnesota. When they worked together as a team to escape the FBI ambush and install the Minnesota CtOS and cheers with their beers. It is a sequels to Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles. There are 40 missions in the story. Plot & Ending This is the finally year, 2036. You start at Starbucks Coffee in the city of Minneapolis, and they recently parked the Landstalker vehicle in front of the Starbucks restaurant, 3 hours later they will leave Starbucks until 4 PM, and moved to Colorado street. (TO BE ADDED) Gameplay The gameplay has taken from Watch Dogs: Texas Chronicles, Watch Dogs 6 & Grand Theft Auto 8. You are allowed to use the Internet at any time to deliver cash and vehicles to the Sandy Shores Airfield. Characters *'Samantha Coomber (playable) *'Houston Spencer (playable)' *Salem Barlow (playable) *Sonia Fraser (playable) *Abby Lianshi (playable) *Jessica Lianshi *Gabriel Thomas Weapons *All weapons have been listed from Call of Duty: Ghosts. *M58 Grenade *Night Vision Goggles *Colt M4A2 *XM8 LMG *M16 LMG *Tear Gas *Colt M16A6 *M4 Sniper *M202 FLASH *SIG-716 *M212 Shotgun *XM18 Carbine *MP9 *MP7A3 *M10A2 SMG Vehicles *All vehicles have been listed from Watch Dogs 6 & Grand Theft Auto 7. *Chrom XT (based on Cadillac XT4) *Corrin McHell (based on McLaren Senna) *Ford F850 (based on 2033 Ford F850) *Box Truck (based on 2033 Ford F850 Box Truck) *Tanker Truck (based on 2033 Ford F850 Tanker) *Coach (based on 2034 Freightliner M2 Bus - Coach USA) *Taxi Car (2032 Chevrolet C-Trax - Minnesota Taxi) Police Vehicles *Police Patrol (2031 Roewe Marvel X 3 police variants) *Police Bike (MSP Harley Davidson 1200) *State Patrol (2031 Roewe Marvel X MSP) *Police Helicopter *SWAT Truck (2033 International HX Hazmat Truck MSP SWAT) *FBI Torreance (2033 Unmarked Roewe Marvel X) *FBI Boeing MH-139 *Valanx *APC (Textron TAPV) *Barracks (M928 Minnesota Army NG) *Cargobob (Boeing MH-139 - Minnesota Army NG) Emergency *Fire Truck *Ambulance *Hazmat Truck (2033 International HX Hazmat Truck - Urban Search & Rescue) *Fire Tanker (2033 International HX Fire Tanker - Minnesota Rescue 6) Smartphone apps *Car Spwaner *Quick Save *Camera *Google Map *Call Taxi *Skills *Replay missions (including side missions) Hackable Objects *ATM *Lights *Security Camera *Roadblock *Vehicle Control Clothes Shopping & Equipment *Binco *Pro Laps *Subber Daches *Minnesota Bulldogs *Zip Landmarks in game *Safe House (enterable to save game, and equip clothes) *Police Station (enterable) *Hospital (enterable) *Fire Station *International Airports (1 for each cities) *Rochester Military Base *Minneapolis Naval Ship Station *Motel (enterable) *Strip Club (enterable) *24/7 Bar (enterable) *Sandy Shores, Rochester, Minnesota *Olmsted County *Shawnee County *Minnesota City Hall *Royal Ghost Garden *Starbucks Coffee (enterable to regain health) *Car Autoshop (to customized cars) Districts *District 1 *District 2 *District 3 *District 4 *District 5 *District 6 *District 7 *District 8 *District 9 *District 10 *District 11 *District 12 *District 13 *District 14 *74th New York Avenue *29th Shonah Avenue *40th Santa Ana Avenue Heat Levels *Same wanted level as Watch Dogs 1. *5 stars: The FBI now helps, FBI uses FBI Torreances, FBI UH-60 Blackhawks, M10A2s & Colt M4A2s. *6 stars: The Military now helps, Military uses APCs, Barracks and XM18 Carbines. Category:2036 Category:PC Games Category:Wii Infinity Games Category:PS6 Category:Xbox Three Games Category:Nintendo Switch 2